Jericho's Journal And The Mythology World: The Earth Slayer
by DJMosleyEzra
Summary: A thirdteen year old boy name Jericho Mosly is through into a whole new World as he was transport from his old world to this The Mythology World that he learnt in history books and they are myths to him. Well not anymore.


(Arthur note: This is my first attempt to a story/series I hope. If you like it please tell me. So please enjoy.)

 _There's light on in a window as two shadow figures one as an adult look setting on s bed as the other shadow figure is a child size shadow through the window laying on the bed as the child spoke. "Mommy can you read me a bedtime story?"_ _"Sure sweetie." Mom said. "What story you want to hear."_ _"I want heat the story how you and Daddy meet." Child said as voice that sound like a little girl._ _"Sure sweetie but that's a very long story so let me get your Daddy's Journal." Mother said to her daughter. As her shadow left from the window for a moment. As her shadow come holding a old worn out Journal. As she sit back down on the bed. As open the Journal to the first page and begin reading._

Day 1: The Crazy Lighting Storm

December 25, 2011

The first memory I had was waking up in a snowy forest naked. The only thing I remember was my name and I'm five years. And this is where my story begins.

8 Years Later

Hello, My name is Jericho Mosley and I just turn turn thirteen today. Yeah it's my birthday and I live on this boring planet call Earth for thirteen years going to school. Tell that day happen. But let me tell little about myself first before we get to the other part of this story. So let's begin telling about myself then. Also I let you know my Grammar and spelling ain't too good. So have fun.

Well you already know my name and age. So let me tell what I look like. I got dark crystal blue eyes with my dirty calm short blonde hair, and I'm lean. And I wear a short sleeves black jacket, with blue jeans on, and my tie up brown boots on. Also I got this weird birthmark on my upper right shoulder shape of letters a capital E. That's weird is it.

So next the thing about myself I live in a small call Salem, Missouri in the USA. It's a small little city it got a Walmart and a Country Mart on the opposite side of the town. It's got a two schools in town as one call Salem R80 High School. That's where I go to school as a freshman and the other school is a college call SBU but I don't know full name of the college. So alwell.

So about my family I got two siblings a brother and a sister. My brother is 8 years old and his name is Lev Harrion. As for my sister she's 25 years old and her name is Ezra Harrion. As for their parents they abounded Lev and Ezra. As for me I meet them when Lev was just a baby and Ezra was 16 years old. When they found me at the age of five So Ezra let me stay with her out on the streets as we took care of each other tell we got to Salem two years later some people help us out. Getting out of town in a white farmhouse with green tin roof on it. As Ezra got a job at Walmart. So she put me in school and have a caretaker to took care of Lev and us tell she get off work. So we all have a rough start in life but I never let Ezra quit from going on.

As for me I woke in some woods with no memory of how I got there or why I was there. The only thing I remember was my name was Jericho Mosly, and my age was. The rest nothing who my parents where or were do I come from anything. The only thing that was beside when I woke up was a teen Fairy name Zoe Nightshadow about as tall as a number two pencil. As she laid beside me still sound asleep. As I picked her up in my tiny hands as I took a look at her. She has light red long wavy hair that reaches to her ankles, with tiny red rosy lips, and big red rosy eyes. As she a light blue tank top, with light blue bottoms, also with light blue heels on, and also got a dark blue scarf on around her neck that reaches to mid back. Also don't have wings on her back. As I learn later that day that she does fly but without wings. So that's my friend and family for you.

I think that's about it about myself so I think it time to finally get to the story sights I spent so much telling you about myself. So let's begin.

"This is so boring." I whisper to myself with my head laying on the desk as I listen to Mr. Long. Talking about the Mythology about Camelot, Roman, Greek, Norse, and the Egyptians. As he talking the difference in each cultures and the similarity they had to one of another. But don't get me wrong I love Mythology so much. That I studio a lot on it at home that I got I a lot of them rememberize by now. But there so little information on Camelot Mythology. Unlike the other Mythology there so much information on them like Percy Jackson series with Greeks and Romans Gods made by Rick Riordan or the stories he made on Egyptians and Norse Mythology. He just a good Author that I read all the Percy Jackson series that I fell in love with the stories. But I never got chances to read other new ones he's making on the Norse gods. That I almos...,

"JERICHO!." Someone yelled my name as I jump out of my seat ten foot in the air as I landed on my butt on the floor of the classroom. As everyone begin laughing as I rub my behind as I look up to Mr. Long. He's a tall heavy set guy with a black bread and Raven like hair on his head as he wore glasses too.

"Yes, Mr. Long." I asked then I notice him starting to smile a bit.

"Yeah where your head down on the desk for Jericho." He ask as I lightly rub back of my neck.

"Just thinking, Sir." I said smiling at him as I got off the floor and back into my seat.

Mr. Long nodded and ask, "What were you thinking about Jericho." Then the bell ringed off in the Hallway as Mr. Long said, "We just continue this conversation tomorrow."

As I nodded as I got from my desk as I put my history book and my notes in my bag. As I follow the other students out in the hall. As I got to my locker as I unzip my bag and put my history book in the locker and shut the locker as I begin walking towards the exits. As I dodge students and teachers through the crowded hall. As I made it to the exits and walk out of school. As I look in the sky and saw some black clouds coming in. As I quickly got on my bus and pick a random seat on the bus. As I put my bag on my lap. I said, "You can come out a bit."

As I watch my bag beginning unzip from the inside of the bag as I saw a rosie hair head put out of my bag as she said, "JERICHO, why did put your history book inside the bag for."

As she flow out of the bag as she begin to pounted as she flow back of the school bus to the girls section. As I look back there as she begin talking to some of the girls like Shay, Elizabeth, Che, and some other girls from R2.

I got back up from my seat as I move back a bit closer to the girl's section of the bus. I sit back down in a seat with the girl's section behind me as I scooted closer to the windows. As I look out of the window of the bus. As some students from loaded on the bus as no one sit beside me cause I kinda a freak. Cause I discovered I have powers. That I can wield blue flames that no one's has in world. So pretty much an outcast of this world. But didn't get me wrong I do got friends but the only people that nice to me was my class at R2 and I'm grateful for that but I ask them if they keep my powers and Zoe a secret. They agree on the secret cause they know if the word gets out how I can use wield blue flames. I believe the government will take me for tests.

As I look at my right hand as I will blue flames to come alight. Tell I felt someone touches my shoulder as I let the flames disappear as I look beside me but I never got a chance as I felt bus hitting the brakes hard as it slide wise a bit as it stops. I look up saw blue lighting hitting in front of us as clouds wrap around the bus as blue lighting dances around the bus as someone said, "Jericho you're shoulder it's glowing a dark blue."

I didn't get a chance to look at my shoulder as blue lighting hit me from all sides as I look seeing being pulling apart into the lighting as everyone yells, "JERICHOOOOOO!"

As Zoe flow toward my chest as we both disappear from the bus into the blue lighting. Next thing I know I was falling through a black hole with Zero hanging on to me as I yell, "Where the hell are we!"

"I don't know!" Zoe reply as we scream through the endless black hole with blue lighting alongside of it tell form below us.

Next thing I know was a big splash and I'm soaking wet. I felt something under me and something soft in my hand. As I light squeeze a bit as I hear a someone moan as I immediately stop. I rise my head to a beautiful teen girl with silver white hair, and light sea blue eyes. As I saw her faces was scarlet red as I begin to put the pieces together. As I begin to sweat and begin to blush a lot I fell into this beautiful girl baths. As I look where my hand was it O dear. So I said the most smartness thing in the world as I look at her, "Umm, Hello there nice day is it."

(Author Note: So there its.)


End file.
